fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191122204710
Anyway, as promised here’s Mio’s updated bio (this is a bit long so I’m breaking it up into two parts): Part 1: Cure Hunter: Mio Sakebu was a brilliant girl who was lively and looked up to her parents (a government official and a police officer) and the Precure and wanted to be a hero just like them when she grew up. However, that all changed on Darkest Day. Mio and her mother Hinata wound up trapped in a burning building and her mother’s leg got caught under some falling debris. Cure Echo arrived to help but Hinata pleaded with Ayumi to leave her and save her daughter instead. Ayumi protested but as the building was about to collapse saw she had no choice, grabbing Mio and running. As the flames engulfed her, Hinata smiled at her daughter and told her she loved her. However, barely conscious at the time Mio would later only remember being dragged away crying and screaming by Cure Echo, her last memory being a blurry image of her mother being consumed by flames. After that, Mio’s father Raita buried himself in his work and the two grew more distant. Mio herself became something of a lone wolf, slacking off at school and distancing herself from her classmates. She also began to hate the Precure and heroes in general, saying they turned their backs on the world when it needed them most. One day, her father announced that in the absence of the Precure he was currently working with the YPD and the Yotsuba Corporation to research Cure technology in hopes of creating their own set of powers intended for police use. To that end, they had begun testing on a new device called the Hunter’s Blade, a transformation tool that theoretically anyone could use. Seeing a chance, Mio broke into her father’s office and stole one of his prototypes. She had heard about the Prism Cards and intended to take their power not only to expose the Precure for the cowards (she thought) they were but also to make herself strong enough that she would never have to lose anything ever again. She also happened to spy a set of Prism Cards laying around (which would later be revealed to be special Shadow Cards created by Black Hole general Dark Onibi/Ussobaka). Transforming for the first time and dispatching a group of security guards that happened to spot her Mio decided to put her new powers to the test. Hearing some commotion from a nearby amusement park and noticed the newly born Cure Light having some trouble against a Zakenna themed Dark Matter monster. Destroying the creature with ease, Mio left for the time being, telling Aya to just quit while she was ahead. She would later properly introduce herself to Aya and demand she hand over all of her Prism Cards. However, while she was driven off first by Cure Splash and later by the Miracle Petal of the Futari Wa team she did wind up learning the identities of the new Precure as a result of this. Later, Aya and Sakura were approached by Yuni of the Star Twinkle team and recruited to help find something very important to her that had been stolen. Seeing an opportunity, Mio snuck on board. As it turns out, the treasure in question was in fact the Star Twinkle Prism Cards, which had been taken to a remote planet. Mio ambushed the group determined to take the cards for herself as well as their ship while she was at it. Despite not being able to transform due to the Cure Cosmo card still being missing, Yuni did still have her special perfume on hand and assisted Aya and Sakura in the form of Blue Cat. While the Precure were distracted the real thief made himself known, a reborn Dark Onibi who was now part of Black Hole’s army (and like the rest was given a much more mobile body). He greeted the Precure and said they were just in time to watch a new experiment of his. Revealing the Cure Cosmo card he suddenly stained it black with his power and chucked it at a native of the planet that happened to be nearby. As a result, the first Minikan (a monstrous recreation of a Precure) was born, resembling a blue colored Bakeneko. With the aid of the Star Twinkle Miracle Petal Aya and Sakura were able to take it down and recover the card. Cutting her losses, Mio stole a ship and escaped. However, Onibi remarked to himself that he found her fascinating and would definitely keep her in mind for later. From there, Mio would fight the Precure and Black Hole numerous times in order to get her hands on the Prism Cards (at times successfully) and resort to every dirty trick she could think of to accomplish her goal. Blaming her for her mother’s death, Mio would specifically target Ayumi at times as well, mocking her for her powerlessness. Later, Jou managed to piece together Mio’s identity, calling her out while they were alone in the student council room and asking how long she planned on masquerading as a Precure. A battle ensued between them but was broken up by the appearance of Fusion and a Dark Matter monster. The two would clash again many times after that. One day Mio collapsed in the middle of a park where she was found by the former Cure Passion Setsuna Higashi. Taking pity on her, Setsuna brought Mio to the safety of a nearby church where Hikari happened to be at the time. After some prodding and assurance, Hikari managed to convince Mio to open up about her mom. As she spoke however, Mio suddenly began to question both her actions and even her memories. Leaving the church, Hikari and Setsuna discussed what they were going to do about Mio when suddenly Bottom arrived along with Dark Onibi who challenged them to a game. A Minikan was created bearing a strong resemblance to Eas. Utilizing Passion’s teleportation powers the monster suddenly teleported the 3 girls into a massive hedge maze. Onibi stated that if they could make it out within an hour they would win their freedom, if they failed he would claim all the cards they had and they would be trapped forever. Having no choice and still a bit confused, Mio made a temporary alliance with the two as they made their way through the maze, dealing with Asteroid ambushes and other traps along the way while Hikari trying in vain to reason with Mio further as they went. They managed to reach the end with time to spare but found the Minikan waiting for him. The two generals of course had no intention of keeping their word from the start and ordered it to attack. Suddenly transforming into Cure Passion, Mio protected the girls but claimed it was only to pay them back for helping her escape and they weren’t friends. Setsuna however recognized the bond that had begun to form between Mio and Hikari and it reminded her how hard Love fought to save her back when she was Eas. She granted Hikari the Fresh Miracle Petal which allowed her to turn the tides. After the arrival of the others and the monster’s defeat, Mio relinquished the Passion card, telling the Cures that this makes them even and next time they meet they’ll be enemies. Setsuna called out to her though and said she hoped that she would find her own light one day, it might even be closer than she thinks. Later Mio caught the attention of Aya’s brother Kotoro and a long chase ensued. Though Mio managed to allude him, Kotoro wound up discovering her identity. He told her he knew her mother when she was on the force and that she would be ashamed if she saw what her daughter had become. This bothered Mio more than she would admit but she just told him he didn’t know anything about her and escaped. As time went on, her memories began coming back in patches (particularly one of a woman’s voice crying “Please save her”). However to add to her increasing confusion, Dark Onibi would often start speaking with her directly during battle, telling her that her path was correct and getting too close to the Precure would eventually lead to them betraying her, just like they once betrayed her mother. Mio would eventually gain a traveling companion when a fairy created by Black Hole rebelled shortly after being born saying he wanted to find a “more interesting crowd”. He found Mio amusing and began following her, much to her annoyance. Eventually, Mio’s father learned what his daughter had done and who she had become. Furious, he disowned her, calling her a monster and a disgrace to their family. In a fit of rage, Mio transformed and attacked her father before running off into the night. Her father survived but was taken to a hospital and Mio’s identity was made public knowledge with a warrant was put out for her arrest. Homeless and on the run Mio wound up tripping and falling off a cliff where she was discovered by Sakura. Alive but with amnesia, Sakura took her home but decided to keep it a secret from her parents. Eventually, Mio not only got her memories back but also remembered exactly what happened on Darkest Day, with her mother sacrificing herself to save her. Mio fled but was approached once again by Dark Onibi. Onibi tried to convince her that her memories were lies and that the world itself was now her enemy. However, if she could extinguish the light of a single Precure he would bring her dear mother back to life. Kage urged her not to trust him but with her mind in tatters after everything that happened and the conflicting memories running through her head Mio agreed and chose her target: Cure Echo. Attacking Ayumi out of nowhere, Mio forced her to fight, calling her a murderer and that when she’s gone everything would be back to the way it should be again. Eventually the rest of the team showed up to help, as did all three of Black Hole’s generals. Onibi laughed at the now half crazed Mio, calling her an idiot for falling for such an obvious lie. He declared that she was a sham unworthy of being anywhere near the name “Precure” and promised to give her a form that better suited her. Onibi then possessed Mio’s Hunter’s Blade directly, transforming her into a massive Minikan. An intense battle ensued, with the Precure trying to get through to her (except Jou who remained silent) and the Minikan just screaming in agony while attacking indiscriminately. Fusion and Bottom were forced to retreat. Eventually, Ayumi stopped fighting and fell upon her knees. She sobbed openly, apologizing to Mio for not being strong enough and saying that if it would ease her pain for even a moment then she would gladly give up her life without a fight. Hearing these words, Mio’s memories began to return once again. A massive surge of light shined through the monster as Mio was ejected from it. Furious, Onibi decided to turn his attention to Aya instead. Mio suddenly jumped in front of the blast and her Hunter’s Blade was completely destroyed along with her powers. (Part 2 coming in a little while)